ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Gamma
ramaUUUtitoon GanmaGanmaGanmaanma, Ultraman Ga Ultraman Gamma ( ウルトラマン ガンマ, Urutoraman Ganma) is a young Ultra that is currently protecting Earth. His human form is Hikari Yamato. Both are from the Ultraman Gamma Continuity. He is best friends with Ultraman Phoenix and Ultraman Sol, and can combine with them to form Ultraman Aurora. Appearance Ultraman Gamma resembles the Original Ultraman mixed with Ultraman Tiga, being red and blue with different markings. He also has color timer armor, something not all Ultras have. His head is very similar to Tiga's, and he has no protecter. History Before Ultraman Gamma Ultraman Gamma first met Ultraman Phoenix and Ultraman Sol when they were training under Ultraman Typhoon. Ultraman Gamma Gamma came to Earth to protect it for a year as part of his training. The first kaiju he brought down were the Dinosaurians, and after the battle he merged with Hikari Yamato or SMART. He fought many kaiju during the year, but one of his deadliest enemies was Space Baltan. The invader quickly defeated the Ultra, making him vanish. Gamma returned to fight, and this time managed to kill the alien. A while later, Gamma was faced with Cyborg Zetton. The monster almost killed him, making his color timer go out. However, Ultraman Phoenix and Sol came, and the three of them destroyed the kaiju and its masters. The three then left for the Land of Light, leaving Hikari on Earth. Ultraman Gamma: Mechalator During his travels, Gamma encountered the the only surviving member of the Machine Empire, and his robotic soldiers, Bemuzun and Mecha Sabotendar. Ultraman Gamma The Movie: Frozen World The Ice Alliance, a group of ice-based aliens, wanted to terraform Earth into an ice planet. He was attacked by an Ice Soldier created by the Iceship, and defeated it with ease. The vehicle then warped both the Orbit Dragon and Gamma into the Frozen Dimension. There they were attacked by FreezeKiller, but it was defeated. Gamma then broke out of the dimension and warped back to Earth. Ultraman Orion, Gamma and Sorta: Cross Dimensional Clash Ultraman Gamma was fighting a strange alien that created a dimensional rift threw him into it. He ended up in the Ultraman Orion universe, along with another Ultra, Ultraman Sorta. Sorta had attacked Orion until Gamma arrived, and the three later teamed up to bring down a creature named Death King. With their help, Orion defeated Death King by using the Dynamite Dash. The three then continued on. They encountered another creature that had bone-like armor and could resist most beams. They managed to defeat it by combining their beams. They then traveled to the Land of Giants. In the Land of GIants, they met Ultrawoman Luter, Ultraman Orion's best friend. King summoned them, telling them they had to leave. However, before he could send them away, they vansished and appeared in The World That Could Have Been. There the three Ultras encountered Geist versions of themselves. Gamma Geist showed his template what could happen if he turned evil, his worst fear. Gamma then defeated the Geist after a rather short fight. Personality Ultraman Gamma is very friendly towards humans and other Ultras but hates evil creatures and will attack them. He enjoys sparring with Ultraman Phoenix and Ultraman Sol, and fighting monsters. He is willing to sacrifice himself for his friends. PENDING Profile, Body Features and Modes Profile *'Human Host': Hikari Yamato *'Transformation Item': Gamma Light *'Homeworld': Land of Light (Ultraman Gamma Continuity) *'Height': 40 meters (Can grow up to 50) *'Weight': 35,000 tons *'Age': 10,000 years *'Flight Speed': Mach 7, mach 5 (Power Mode), mach 12 (Speed Mode), mach 13 (Future Mode) *'Running Speed': Mach 3, mach 2 (Power Mode) mach 5 (Speed Mode), mach 6 (Future Mode) *'Jump Height': 800 m, 500 m (Power Mode), 1000 m (Speed Mode), 1100 m (Future Mode) *'Swimming Speed': 200 knots, 150 knots (Power Mode), 300 knots (Speed Mode), 400 knots (Future Mode) *'Grip Strength': 50,000 tons, 80,000 tons (Power Mode), 20,000 tons (Speed Mode), 90,000 tons (Future Mode) *'Time Limit': 4 minutes *'Occupation': Explorer, combatant *'Relationships': **Ultraman Phoenix: Best Friend **Ultraman Sol: Best Friend **Ultraman Typhoon: Teacher *'Likes': His friends, sparring, fighting monsters and exploring *'Dislikes': Monsters, evil, the dark and the Light of Instinct Body Features *'Gamma Crystal': A blue crystal on Ultraman Gamma's forehead, absorbs light and is used for attacks, similar to a Beam Lamp. He also uses this to mode change, touching it with both hands. It then emits a flash of light, changing Gamma's mode. *'Gamma Eyes': Ultraman Gamma's eyes can see at very far and through obstacles. *'Color Timer': Ultraman Gamma has a color timer. However, his has armor around it. *'Arms': Ultraman Gamma's arms are used for attacks and shields. He can also block weak attacks with his hands. Standard Abilities These are the abilities that are shared in all of Ultraman Gamma's forms. *'Gamma Needle' (ガンマ針, Ganma Hari): Tiny needles fired from Ultraman Gamma's fingers. These are very weak but can be fired in rapid succesion. *'Energy Barrier': Ultraman Gamma can create an energy shield, but it is different in each form. *'Ultra Growth': Gamma can change his size at will with his maximum height being from 53 meters. *'Teleporation (テレポーテーション, Terepo-te shon)': Ultraman Gamma can teleport. *'Type Change': Ultraman Gamma can change between any of his three forms. *'Ultra Combine' (ウルトラのコンバイン, Urutora Kumiawaseru): Ultraman Gamma can combine with Ultraman Phoenix and Ultraman Sol to create Ultraman Aurora. Modes *'Omni Mode': Ultraman Gamma's basic red and blue form, the one he appears as. It is balanced between speed and strength. *'Power Mode': Ultraman Gamma's red form, a type change. It is very strong but lacks in speed. *'Speed Mode': Ultraman Gamma's blue form, a type change. It is very fast but lacks in strength. *'Future Mode': Ultraman Gamma's red, blue, silver and gold form. It is his most powerful mode, being both very strong and very fast. It is as fast as Speed Mode and as strong as Power Mode. *'Powered Gamma': Ultraman Gamma's silver and grey form. It was created by humanity's hope and inner light. *'Ghost Mode': Ultraman Gamma's translucent blue form from Hikari's dream. Not a true form. *'Gamma Dark': An evil version of Gamma from Gamma Geist's illusion. Not a true form. Techniques - Power= Power Mode Power Mode focuses more on melee combat, and can take strong attacks. Gamma's strategy in this form is simply to charge the target and pound them before destroying them with a finisher. Special *'Light Grenade' (ライトグレネード, Kei Tekidan): Ultraman Gamma gathers light energy into a ball and hurls it at the enemy, creating a large explosion. Finisher. **'Light Bomb' (軽い爆弾, Kei Bomu): A ball of pure energy, Ultraman Gamma throws it at enemies to make a large explosion. It is stronger than the Light Grenade, finisher. *'Force Repulser': Ultraman Gamma makes a punch motion towards the enemy and blasts them with a beam of energy. Physical *'Power Punch' (パワーパンチ, Pawa-Ponchi): A stronger version of the Ultra Punch. **'Gamma Breaker' (ガンマのブレーカー, Ganma Bure-ka): Ultraman Gamma can coat his fist in energy and punch an enemy's energy shield or force field, breaking it. *'Power Kick' (パワーキック, Pawa-Keri): A stronger version of the Ultra Kick. *'Power Chop'(パワーチョップ, Pawa-Chappu): A stronger version of the Ultra Chop. *'Power Knee' (パワーニー, Pawa-Kohiza): A stronger version of the Ultra Kick. *'Power Crusher' (電源クラッシャー, Pawa-Hasaiki): Ultraman Gamma grabs the enemy and slams them head-first into the ground. Similar to the Tiga Head Crusher. Other *'Gamma Power Shield' (ガンマパワーシールド, Ganma Pawa-Tate): Ultraman Gamma can create an blue shield to block attacks. This is stronger than the usual version, capable of taking a stronger attack. *'Power Blade '(パワーブレード, Pawāburēdo): Ultraman Gamma can create a large blue energy blade from his right wrist. - Speed= Speed Mode Speed Mode focuses more on flight, dodging and beams than direct combat. In this form, Ultraman Gamma is physically weaker, but much faster than normal. It is also used for healing. Gamma's strategy in this form is to run up to the target, land multiple punches or kicks before leaping away and repeating. Special *'Light Shock' (光電気ショック, Kei Dengeki): Ultraman Gamma can fire a blue lightning bolt made of light from his fist. Finisher. *'Flash Shot' (フラッシュショット, Furasshushotto): Ultraman Gamma can fire blue blasts of energy from his palms. *'Improvised Specium Ray '(Sokkyō Specium Rei): Ultraman Gamma can fire a blue, weaker version of the specium ray. Physical *'Extreme Speed' (極端な速度, Kageki Supi-do): Ultraman Gamma can run, fly and fight faster than his other modes, but is physically weakened. **'Machine Gun Punch' (機関銃パンチ, Mashingan Ponchi): Ultraman Gamma can punch the enemy 10 times in 2 seconds. **'Machine Gun Kick' (マシンガン キック, Mashigan Keri): Ultraman Gamma leaps into the air and hovers, all while landing multiple kicks to the enemy. **'Flash Buzzsaw' (超話題は見た, Urutora Marunoko): Ultraman Gamma does multiple lightning-fast flips turning himself into a living buzzsaw. **'Gamma Dash' (ガンマ ダッシュ, Ganma Dasshu): Ultraman Gamma can coat himself in energy and run through the enemy, creating a flash of light and destroying them. Similar to the Ultra Dynamite, finisher. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Ultraman Gamma can leap very high.Furasshuburēdo Other *'Healing' (ヒーリング, Chiyu): Ultraman Gamma can heal cuts with a wave of his hand. **'Heal Wave' ( 波を癒す, Naosu Nami): Ultraman Gamma can create a blue wave of energy from his hands used to heal multiple beings. *'Gamma Flash Shield' (ガンマ フラッシュ シールド, Ganma Senkou Tate): Ultraman Gamma can almost instantly create an energy shield to block attacks, but this is not as strong as his other shields. *'Flash Freezer': Ultraman Gamma can release a blast of blue mist the can freeze opponenets. - Future= Future Mode Future Mode is Ultraman Gamma's strongest mode, with gold markings as well as his normal red, blue and silver. Special *'Gamma Future' (ガンマフューチャー, Ganma Fuyu-cha): Ultraman Gamma charges golden energy in his hands and releases, creating a flash of light and a beam of pure energy. Finisher. *'Future Specium': Ultraman Gamma can fire a stronger, golden version of the Specium Ray. *'Future Arrows '(将来の矢印, Fuyu-cha-Ya): Ultraman Gamma can fire gold arrows from his fingers. Physical *'Future Punch' (将来パンチ, Fuyu-cha-Ponchi): A stronger version of the Ultra Punch. When Gamma strikes an enemy, there is a flash of gold light. *'Future Kick' (将来のキック, Fuyu-cha-Ponchi): A stronger version of the Ultra Kick. As with the Future Punch, there is a flash of light when Gamma kicks the enemy. *'Future Chop' (将来チョップ, Fuyu-cha-Chappu): A stronger version of the Ultra Chop. As with the Future Kick, there is a flash of golden light on contact. *'Future Knee' (将来の膝, Fuyu-cha-Kohiza): A stronger version of the Ultra Knee. As with the Future Chop, there is a flash of light upon contact. Other *'Future Shield' (将来シールド, Fuyu-cha-Tate): Ultraman Gamma can create golden energy shield that can block and reflect most enemy attacks. *'Future Flash' (将来のフラッシュ, Fuyu-cha Senkou): Ultraman Gamma can create a massive flash of golden light from his Color Timer. This can kill or wound most dark beings, such as negative energy monsters. It can also reveal an imitation's true form. *'Strength': Ultraman Gamma is incredibly strong in this mode. *'Speed': Ultraman Gamma is incredibly fast in this mode. *'Ultra Power': Ultraman Gamma's Future Mode is one of the strongest Ultras in the Gamma Continuity. His power is stronger than that of his mentor, Ultraman Typhoon. - Powered= Powered Gamma Powered Gamma is silver and grey like Ultraman Noa. Gamma gained this form when his energy was restored by humanity's hope. His eyes and Color Timer glow silver-blue. Techniques *'Super Ultra Power': Powered Gamma has been described as the strongest Ultra to set foot on earth. **'Powered Specium Ray': Powered Gamma can fire a "super" version of the Specium Ray. It glows silver-blue, and can destroy the most powerful kaiju in a single hit. **'Gamma Backlash Nexus': A spiraling aura of particles and light around Gamma's body, an energy attack used against his and is sent back with a massive sphere of energy. The sphere is either fired from Gamma's body or expands in an explosion of energy. **'Gamma Adamantine Needles': From a fist, Gamma shoots a furry of Adamantine crystals, Adamantine is one of the strongest material in the known Universe. **'Gamma Slash Counter': Gamma charges his right fist with a powerful energy flame, so that when it is at full power Gamma punches at the opponent to emit a large fire stream. It can destroy a kaiju in one hit. **'Enhanced Physical Attacks': In this form. Gamma's physical attacks are greatly enhanced, so that they can knock enemies back or even destroy them. When he strikes, his hands and/or feet are covered in energy. Trivia *The Gamma Backlash Nexus and the Gamma Adamantine Needles were created by SolZen321. *The Gamma Hyper Punch was created by SolZen321, and the Gamma Powered Kick by DucanTheChoju. Zombiejiger merged the two into Enhanced Physical Attacks. *The Gamma Slash Counter was created by Apexz. - Ghost= Ghost Mode Ultraman Gamma's Ghost Mode is a translucent blue form from Hikari's dream. Techniques *'Sky Kick': Ultraman Gamma Ghost Mode can leap very high and land a powerful kick to the enemy. This can destroy monsters like Zerpent. - Dark= Gamma Dark Ultraman Gamma's Gamma Dark mode is an evil version shown to Gamma by Gamma Geist in an illusion. Techniques *'Dark Gamma Stream': Gamma Dark can fire a red version of the Gamma Stream. }} Trivia *Ultraman Gamma wishes that he had night vision. This is because he does not like the dark, due to him being attacked by a monster that ambushed him from a shadow. *Ultraman Gamma's forms are based of off Ultraman Tiga's Omni Type, Power Type, Sky Type, Tiga Dark and Ultraman Cosmos' Future Mode and Skeleton Corona Mode. All together he is inspired by Ultraman, Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Cosmos. Appearances *Ultraman Gamma **Ultraman Gamma the Movie: Frozen World **Ultraman Gamma the Movie: Attack of the Stranger **Ultraman Gamma: Mechalator *Ultraman Orion, Gamma and Sorta: Cross Dimensional Clash *Ultra 101 (cameo) Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultra Category:Ultras Category:Zombiejiger Category:Ultraman Gamma Continuity Category:Judo Ultras Category:Character Competition